tnmt girls
by sirena11
Summary: digamos que Leo , Rafa , Mikey y Dinnie encuentran mas seres como ellos .
1. mas como nosotros

**hola , bueno no se si alganzaron a leer el fic anterior llamado como este (espero que no por que era una porquería) bueno a los que algansaron a leer eso olvídenlo , sáquenlo de su mente , y porgan a tencion a este **

**¡estos personajes no me pertenescen bueno algunos si yo les avisare cuales son mios y cuales no**

* * *

capirulo 1: mas como nosotros

Era un dia cualquiera en la vida de Leonardo, Raphael , Michellagelo y Donatello o mejor dicho noche , los 4 hermanos iban saltando de edificio a edificio patrullando de que todo estuviera en orden.

Creo que todo esta en orden aquí-dice leo

todo estaba en silencio asta que en uno de los callejones se escuchaba una pelea, fueron rápidamente hacia el callejón en el vieron a algunos krang , estaban a punto de ir a acabar con eso, pero donnie los detuvo.

esperen, ¿a quien o que le están disparando?-dijo Donnie

al fijarse bien notaron la presencia de 7 personas (o no) todos mas bien todas eran chicas.

Notaron algo peculiar , solo una parecía totalmente humana , una de ellas eran completamente negra (tanto cabello como cuerpo) y al paracer... esperen ¡tenia cola¡ y... ¿orejas?

esto es raro-dijo Rapha

Otra era de un tono café claro y blanco , al parecer tenia el pelo lacio ,a ella no le notaron tantos rasgos anormales

¿estoy soñando?- dice Mikey tallándose los ojos

las otras 4 tenían armes ninja (de echo eran las que estaban peleando con los krang) y eran de color verde y alparecer tenían caparazón en la espalda

¿estoy alucinando?-dijo leo

no o creo-dijo Raphael

¿Cómo es que estas seguro?-dice Mikey

porque la ultima vez que vimos algo asi era un ingenuo que nisiquiera sabia ninjutsu-dijo Donnie (se referia a Timoty o Pulverisador como otros lo conocen)

Escucharon que empezaban a hablar

**Does anyone here had also knew of these things?**  
**no, if we had known we opened we moved here, silly**  
**peel stop and maintain position**  
**Do you want to stop peeling?**  
**if, discussing not achieve anything**  
**even do something**  
**not our fault we forget the weapons**

**el krang no entiende el llamado idioma de esta forma de vida-dijo uno de los krang**

**wait ... anjela, tita girls follow me-dijo la única que parecía humana a la de negro y a la de café con blanco **

** estas la siguieron y les dio algo k parecía una pluma , se asercaron lentamente y en silencio a los 3 krang intactos , les clavaron las plumas y los ctang se electrocutaron y calleron **

**Who is to say that we are useless?**

**en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar patrullas**

**amoly get us out of here**

**hubo una nube de humo y las 7 chicas deasaparecieron**

leo y sus hermanos esperaron a que el sonido de las patrullas se alejara , entonces bajaron

¿alquien tiene idea de quienes eran ellas?-dijo Donnie

no-dijo leo

cren que eran mutantes-dijo Mikey

es una locura Mikes-dijo leo después Rafa de dio un golpe en la nuca

descuieden debieron ser disfraces y ya-dijo Dinnie

si , claro - dijo leo

el sonido de las patrullas volvió a sonar y muy cerca de ellos

vámonos-dijo leo subiendo al edificio seguido por sus hermanos

lo que ellos no notaron fue que a una de las chicas se le callo una foto actual en ella se veian 6 totugas de tamaño de hombres (mujeres) , una gata enorme y una coneja a lado suyo y en el centro a una humana , no se distingia perfentamente la edad , pero algo si se distingia con facilidad , las tortugas , gata y coneja no traian disfraces.

* * *

**lucha en español**

**¿alguien sabia que aquí también abia de estas cosas?**

**no , si lo hubiéramos sabido no nos abríamos mudad aquí , tonta**

**callense y mantengan la posición **

**¿quieren dejar de discutir?**

**si , dicutiendo no hacen nada**

**siquiera hacemos algo **

**no es nuestra culpa aver olvidado nuestras armas**

**el krag no entiende el llamado idioma de esta forma de vida-dijo uno de los krang**

**esperen... anjela . tina síganme - dijo la única que parecía humana a la de negro y café claron con blanco**

**estas la siguieron y les dio algo k parecía una pluma , se asercaron lentamente y en silencio a los 3 krang intactos , les clavaron las plumas y los krang se electrocutaron y calleron**

**¿quen dice que somos inútiles?**

**en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar patrullas**

**amoly sacanos de aqui**

**hubo una nube de humo y las 7 chicas desaparecieron**

* * *

_**bueno espero que les alla gustado**_

_**por sierto no se como se llaman las armas de las chicas (imagen de perfil y de la historia ) solo se el de una que es bo-katana si alguien sabe los nimbres de las armas avísenme por favor**_

_**bueno asta es siguiente chapter**_


	2. nuevos amigos parte 1

capitulo 2: nuevos amigos parte 1

Los chicos aun hacian el patrullaje , en el techo de algún edificio

¿creen que deveriamos decirle a Splinter lo que paso hace ato?-dijo Donnie

chicos-dijo Mikey

no , para que decirle de otro lunático que se hace pasar por ninja-dijo Rafa

Chicos-volvió a decir Mikey

mas bien lunáticas , las 7 eran chicas-dijo Leo

¡CHICOS¡-dijo Mikey

¡QUE¡-dijeron los demás en unisolo

Mikey señalaba a una esquina del edificio como si ubiera visto a un fastasma , los demás al voltear se quedaon en shok a una niña de entre 10-12 años parada ahí como si nada

em...-todos se quedaron sin palabras

¿chicas que hacen aquí?-dijo la niña sin mostrar ni un poquito de miedo acercandoce a ellos

¿no nos temes? - dijo Mikey

¿por que debería?- dijo la niña - y ¿por que están asi?

¿Cómo que asi?-dijo Dinnie

si , por que sus cintas entan asi, ¿y porque Amoly tiene una cinta nanja en su cabeza?-dijo volteando a ver a Mikey- esperen no de nuevo , ya les dije que no voy a caer en esa broma , asi que va monos

este...-leo no sabia que decir ni que hacer , no podían golperla o dejarla in conciente era solo una niña

me temo que nos estas confundiendo niña - dijo Leo

guau están persistiendo-dijo la niña, y ya saben perfectamente que no soy una niña , soy una pre-adolecente

...-nadie sabia que hacer

no en serio nos estas confundiendo- dijo Donnie

hay Taly creo que Amoly persista pero tu -dijo La niña(adolecente)

escucha niña si no te vas ahora te voy a...-Rafa no termino la frase por un golpe que le dio Leo

hay Lara tu odio como siempre-dijo la humana

escucha deves irte de aquí ahora-en serio nos confundes

la niña sedio pero no se fue , se aserco a leo para treparce en su espalda y empesar a inspeccionarlo , lo que hacia que leo estuviera incomodo hiso lo mismo con Rafa , Mikey y Donnie ( de echo buscaba signos de que no estuvieran mintiendo y no los encontró)

esta bien les creo , pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la niña

una mejor pregunta seria ¿Quién eres tu y como es que no te asustaste al vernos?-dijo Rafa

y por que nos llamabas de otra forma- dijo Donnie

por que se parecen a algunas amigas que tengo-dijo la niña

¿amigas?-dijeron los 4 en unisolo

si , ellas y yo nos mudamos hace poco... ¿y por que les digo esto? si ni los conozco

no lo se-dijo Mikey

¿puedes llevarnos con tus amigas?-dijo Leo

esta bien-dijo- pero no me culpen si los matan

¿que?-dijo Donnie

nada-dijo la niña-síganme

las 4 obedecieron pero la niña se regreso para decirles...

por cierto me llamo Judith -dijo extendiendo su mano a Donnie

somos Mikey , leo , rafa y Donnie - dijo Donnie señalando a cada uno mientras decía su nombre

¿esos son sus nombres o sus apodos?-dijo Judith

nuestros apodos - dijo Donnie - nuestro nombres son Mi...-Donnie no pudo termirar por que fue interrumpido

sin ofender pero no me importa-dijo Judith -síganme Judith bajo por el edificio

antes de ir con ella Rafa le dio un golpe en la nuca a Donnie

¿por que le dijite nuestro nombres?- dijo Rafa molesto

¿por que no?-dijo Dinnie

no sabemos cuales son sus intesnsiones -dijo leo

pero es solo una niña-dijo Mikey

¡van a venir o no¡ -les grito Judith desde abajo del edificio

ablaremos de esto luego- dijo leo bajando del edificio seguido por sus hermanos

* * *

en una casa Judith saco unas llaves con las que abrió la puerta pero le pucieron una cadena para detener la puerta

emm...-pensó Judith quien luego tomo una catana de leo con la que la quito la cadena

¿esto es legal?-dijo Leo

si ... eso creo-dijo Judith devolviéndole el arma a leo y entrando a la casa

¿que no van a entrar?-dijo Judith- vamos no los van a matar

en la sala no havia nada ni nadie bueno solo unas cajas

ahora en donde estarán las chicas - dijo Judith subiendo las escaleras de la casa - quedence ahí - les dijo a los chicos señalándolos

¿seguro que no es una trampa?-dijo Rafael

no , no lo creo -dijo Mikey usmeando las pocas cosas que habia en la casa fuera de las cajas

Mikey deja eso-dijo leo

Judith bajaba las escaleras

no están arriba-se dijo para si sola

se escucharon unos ruidos en la cochera , parecían gritos pidiendo ayuda

creo que ya se donde están-dijo Judith-síganme giendolos hacia la cochera de donde provenían los gritos , al abrir la puerta había 3 tortugas de tamaño de adolcentes una de banda color rojo perseguia a otra de banda color rosa quien pedia ayuda mientras la tercera de banda azul intentaba calmarlas , la menor que era la que estaba gritando tropeso y rodo hacia los chicos pero solo choco con Mikey y callo ensima de el mientras ambos estaban algo mareados

auch-dijeron ambos

¿están bien?-pregunto Judith

si ... cero que si -dijo la pequeña tortuga que callo encima de Mikey

ambos se pararon mientras sus respectivos hermanos y amigas alado de ellos

¿quienes son ustedes?-dijo una le las tortugas femeninas hacia los 4 chicos tortuga con cierto enojo en su cara y en su tono de voz -¡Judith¡

yo... yo los traje-dijo Judith con miedo

¿por que?-dijo la de banda roja

por que se veian amigables-dijo Judith aun con miedo

¿y eso que?-dijo la de banda azul

hay pero que tiene -dijo Judith sin saber que otra escusa decir-y que no se van a presentar

¡no¡-dijeron las de banda azul y rojo

yo si-dijo la de banda rosa presentándose a los chicos-hola soy Amoly , pero pueren decirme Amly o Amy-dijo extendiendo la mano

Mikey fue el primero que respondio a esto

ellas son mis hermanas , larota (Señalando a la de banda roja y venus (señalando a la de banda azul)-continua Amoly recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de su hermana Larota-¡¿QUE?¡ , que dije

¿por que les dijiste eso?-dijo Larota

pues, si Judith los trajo a decer por algo ¿no?-dijo Amoly con miedo de su hermana

oye a mi no me metas- dijo Judith- y de echo ¿por que la estabas persiguiendo?

no quieres saberlo-dijo Venus

oigan seguimos qui-dijo Mikey

si ya se y ¿donde esta Talena?-dijo Judith

no lo se, creo que estaba afuera - dijo Venus

ok , ustedes síganme- dijo Judith señalando a los chicos

¿por que te los llevas?-dijo Larota

por que es peligroso dejarlos con unstedes-dijo Judith-solo síganme

los chicos y chicas la siguieron al pario trasero pero no habia nadie

hola , ¿Taly estas aquí?-dijo Judith

hola-dijo una voz que provenia del techo

Talena ¿ que haces ahí?-dio Amoly

nada-dijo una 4ta tortugas con una cinta lila (morada) en la cabeza bajando del techo

oye qui...-empeso a decir la de banda morada pero algo callo ensima de Mikey

ahhhhhh, quitamelo , quitamelo - dijo Mikey hiendo de un lado al otro-ahhhhhhhh

era algo parecido como un gato pero era enorme y ablaba...

alto , alto-dijo las cosa que estaba ensima de Mikey quien luego salto y callo en el piso

cielos que te pasa niño-dijo , era una chica mas bien una gata enorme , color completamente negro mientras los chicos se quedaron en shok

¿que? ¿nunca abian visto un gato?-dijo aquella gata pero algo callo ensima de ella-auch

yo te sigo-dijo algo parecido a un conejo gigante colo café claro y blanco

hay mi espalda-dijo la gata-oye quieres quitarte no puedo respirar

o claro-dijo la coneja

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo la coneja mientras ayudaba a la gata a levantarse

a mi no me pregunes-dijo la toruga de la cinta morada

hola yo me llamo tina-dijo la coneja-ella es mi hermana mayor anjela

¿hermana?-dijeron los chicos en unisolo

si, no se parecen mucho-dijo la de la banda morada

y ella es Talena-dijo Tina señalando a la de banda morada

¿ok?-dijo Donnie

¿ya son todos?-dijo Rafa

¿Cómo que si ya somos todos?-dijo Talena

si , bueno hasta ahora emos conosido a : A , Judith , Amoly , La Larota , Venus , Tina , Anjela y Talena- dijo Mikey

hola-dijo otra tortuga pero mas pequeña que al ver a los chicos se detuvo -¿acaso estoy viendo doble?

¿eso contesta tu pegunta?- le dijo Leo a Rafa

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo dijo la niña tortuga con una cinta blanca amarrada

a pus son... son...-dijo Judith- ¿Cómo se llamaban?-dijo volteándose a los chicos

somos...-empeso a decir Leo pero otra voz lo interrumpio

¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO¡ OHI RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS Y LA CADENA DE LA PUERTA ESTA ROTA- dijo las 6ta tortuga mas grade y con una banda verde amarrada en la cabeza

descuida nadie entro en la casa mas que nosotros-dijo Judith

a ok esta bien , y qui... - dijo la otra tortuga

espera, espera-dijo Telena - ¿creiste que abia un ladron en la casa?

si-dijo la tortuga de la banda verde

y ¿Cómo arma trajiste una linterna?-dijo Amoly

todos estallaron en risas

bueno ya no -dijo La tortuga de la banda verde saliendo del lugar

bueno ella es Gisella (señalando a la tortuga pequeña) hermana menor de ellas (señalando a Amoly , Talena, Larota y Venus) y el que se acaba de ir corriendo es Oliver su hermano mayor-dijo Judith- y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman?

yo soy Leonardo -dijo Leo - ellos son Raphael , Donatello y Michellangelo

ok ya todos nos conocemos -dijo Talena

continuara...

* * *

**espero que les alla gustado **

**este capitulo es tan largo que tuve que cortarlo **

**bueno los personajes Donatello , michellangelo, leonado , Raphael , Venus , Larota , Amoly , Talena , Oliver utilosados hasta ahora no me pertenecen son propiedad de una pagina llamado devian art **

**Tina, Anjela ,Judith , Gisella usados hasta ahora si me pertenesen **


	3. intermedio (1)

capitulo 3 : intermedio (1)

**en este capitulo les mostrate las características de los nuevos personajes**

* * *

**venus (vane)**

venus tiene un tono de piel verde agua

tiene una cinta azul claro en su cabeza en forma de una trenza

tiene ojos azules

(no se como se llama su arma)

ella al igual que sus hermanos a causa de la mutacion tuvieron sones sobrenaturales por asi decirlo ella puede estar en 2 lugares a la vez pero solo por unos cuantos momentos

ella es la mas agil de sus hermanas

ella tiene 15 años de edad

* * *

**larota (lara)**

larota tiene un tono de piel verde oscuro

tiene una cinta roja en su cabeza en forma de trenza (no como la de Venus)

tiene ojos verdes

(creo que su arma se llama taringa pero no es seguro)

ella puede mover las cosas con la mene pero casi no usa este poder , ella prefiere hacer las cosas por ella misma

ella es la mas fuerte de sus hermanas

ella tiene 15 años de edad

* * *

**talena (taly)**

talena tiene un tono de piel verde jade o verde esmeralda

tiene una cinta lila (morada) en su cabeza en forma del moño

tiene ojos cafes

su arma es el bo-katana ( la misma arma que usa donnie)

ella puede ver visiones o el futuro con el tacto a alguna cosa

ella es la mas inteligente y dulce de sus hermanas

ella tiene 15 años de edad

* * *

**amoly (amly o amy)**

amoly al igual que su hermana Venus tiene un tono de piel verde agua

tiene una cinta rosa en su cabeza con la forma de dos trenzas

(tampoco se como se llama su arma)

ella puede leer los pensamientos de los demás

ella es la mas divertida de sus hermanas

ella tiene 15 años de edad

* * *

**Oliver (oli)**

Oliver al igual que su hermana menor Larota tiene un tono de piel verde oscuro

el tiene una cinta verde limón amarrada a su cabeza

(el no usa arma)

el puedecontrolar el clima conforme a su estado de animo

el es el mas torpe de sus hermanas

el tiene 20 años de edad

es el único hombre de la familia

* * *

**gisella (giss)**

gisella el igual que su hermana mayor Talena es de un tono de piel verde jade o verde esmeralda

tiene un cinta blanca amarrada a su cabeza como una cola de lado

ella asta ahora solo sabe usar las estrellas ninja

ella puede teletransportarce por el pensamiento

ella es la mas tranquila de sus hermanas

ella tiene 7 años de edad

* * *

**anjela (anji)**

anjela es una gata de pelaje negro

ella tiene un peinado rizado

ella no usa arma solo se defiendo como cualquier gato

ella no tiene poderes sobre naturales

ella tiene 12 años de adad

* * *

**tina (tini)**

tina es una coneja de pelaje café claro y blando

tiene un pinado laceo y un moño amarrado a sus dos orejas

ella no usa arma solo sale corriendo

tampoco tiene podres sobrenaturales

ella tiene 7 años de adad

* * *

**Judith (jud)**

Judith es una niña común y corriente (o no )

ella de peina de una cola

ella no usa arma

técnicamente ella no muto completamente pero el mutageno si le callo encima haciendo que le salieran alas y puede transformarse en cualquier nimal que cualquier medio (tierra , agua y cielo)

ella tiene 12 años de adad

* * *

**este fue el capitulo de hoy **

**espero que les aya gustado**

**hasta pronto**


	4. nuevos amigos parte 2

ok** siento que el capitulo anterior no me quedo del todo bien pero luego lo corrigire ¿ok¿**

* * *

capitulo 4: nuevos amigos parte 2

¿esperen , ustedes no son las que vimos peleando contra el Krang hace rato?-dijo leo

esperen , esperen , como es que saben del Krang-dijo Venus

porque hace mucho que lo combatimos -dijo Rafa

nosotras también - dijo Tina

como que ¿ustedes también?- dijo Leo

si veran...-alcanzo a decir Tina antes de que Judith le fuera a tapar la boca

jeje... es muy creativa-dijo Judith- oye no tienes que contarle nuestras misiones personales- le dijo al oído (oreja)

pero por que...-dijo Donnie

ya , ya cambiemos el tema- dijo Larota

¿ok? ¿no es peligroso que estén a la vista de todos?-dijo Mikey

¿por que habría de serlo?-dijo Amoly

digamos que nos tratan mejor cuando no saben que existimos -dijo Leo

bueno , de donde venimos heramos muy conocidas-dijo Talena

¿de donde vienen?-dijo Mikey

de Puerto esperanza-dijo Talena

yo ago videos y los subo you tube y nunca a pasado nada-dijo Judith

¿que es You tuve? Mikey

hay no puede ser , luego te contesto-dijo Judith

creo que ya debemos irnos-dijo Leo

los 4 hermanos se fueron mientras la demás los miraban con confucion

* * *

cuando los chicos llegaron a las alcantarillas Dinnie tomo su laptop y busco you tube (de echo escribió yutuve junto) , cuando abrió el sitio en el buscador puso el nombre de Talena (fue el único que se aprendio) primero salio un video con el nombre ``tributo a Talena`` , lo abrió

¡chicos miren esto¡-dijo Donnie llamando a sus hermanos

todos fueron con su hermano viendo el video , en el se mostraban imágenes que parecían e Talena pero parecían de hace años que se mostraba de 5 años mazomentos acompañada de una hermosa canción también de voz femenina he infantil . El video siguió con esas imágenes de Talena de niña , luego se mostraron de ella un poco mas grande , ahora como de 11 años , luego salieron imágenes actuales de ella a los 15 años , luego el video termino.

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Rafa

no lo se-dijo Leo

¿debemos decírselo a Splinter?-dijo Mikey

¿decirme que?-dijo Splinter quien iba entrado a la a sala seguido de abril

Los 4 hermano se sobresaltaron , diciendo en unisolo- ¡sensei¡

¿de que estaban hablando?-dijo Splinter

Donnie , Leo y Rafa dijeron en unisolo - ¡nada¡

de unas amigas que conocimos-dijo Mikey , quien luego recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de su hermano Raphael

¿Qué clase de amigas?-dijo Splinter

mientras Donnie , Leo y Rafa pensaban alguna escusa...

algunas como nosotros...dijo Mikey recibiendo otro golpe de Rafa

a que se refiere Michellagelo con eso -dijo Splinter

los 3 hermanos no tuvieron mas opción que decirle a Splinter la verdad

veraz , Sensei la verdad es que...-Leo no pudo terminar la oración por..

¡BUUU¡-se escucho detrás de Mikey y este salto del susto-jajajaja

¿Judith?-dijo Donnie

hola-dijo Judith

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Leo

los seguimos-dijo Judith

¿los?-dijo Rafa

si-dijo Judith mientras a la ecena llegaban angela , Tina , Oliver y Gisella

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Abril

los que conocimos-dijo Mikey

¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-dijo Donnie

los segimos-dijo Gisella

¿por que?-dijo Leo

perdón pero cuando se fueron Larota y Venus comensaron a pelear-dijo Angela

¿y eso que?-dijo Mikey

¿Qué no saben como es que ellas pelean?-dijo Tina en tono alarmado

no , de echo no-dijo Donnie

esperen... ¿Dónde están Talena y Amoly?-dijo Judith-no me digan que se quedaron en la casa

ya an de estar muertas -dijo Oliver

en ese momento se escucho una melodía, era el celular de Judith que cual lo tenia en altavoz y de este sono...:

_¡Judith¡ ayudanos se van a matar-dijo una voz femenina (Talena)_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucho otra voz femenina (Amoly)_

_al fondo se ecucharon gritos , golpes y cosas rompiendose_

_¡VENGAN PRONTO¡-termino deicendo Talena entes de colgar_

todos se quedaron con cierta exprecion de horror en su rostro

bueno creo que ya se hicieron una idea de como pelean ellas 2-dijo Judith guardando su celular

tengo miedo-dijo Tina

¿vamos a ayudarlas?-dijo Angela

no se ustedes pero yo si -dijo Judith regresando por donde vino

seguida de Tina, Angela, Oliver y Gisella al final

adiós-dijo Giselle antes d salir de ahí

¿alguien mas piensa que esto es extraño?-dijo Abril-no puedo ser solo yo

bueno como les decía-dijo Leo

un momento donde están Mikey y Donnie-dijo Abril

todos volteron a todos lados pero no encontraban a esos dos

* * *

Judith , Tina , Angela y Oliver ya habían llegado a la casa cuando casi abren la puerta...

hola-se escucho detrás de Judith la que hiso que diera un brinco

era Mikey el que abia echo eso y Donnie estaba atrás de el

hay maldito me la regresaste-dijo Judith viendo a Mikey

abrieron la puerta y al ver lo que había dentro todos quedaron en shok, todo estaba mal , algunas ventanas roras y habia muchas cosas tiradas

¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo Donnie

pues esto pasa cuando Venus y Larota pelean -dijo Gisella

¿Talena , Amoly? ¿siguen vivas?-dijo Judith es tono de preocupación

creo que si-dijo Talena levantándose del piso

¿Dónde esta Amoly?-dijo Oliver

no lo se-dijo Talena frotándose la cabeza

auch ¿Qué paso?-dijo Amoly saliendo de la cocina

de echo quería preugunar lo mismo ¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo Donnie

bueno digamos que cuando se fueron ustedes 4 Venus y Larota comenzaron a hablar , luego a deiscutir , luego a pelear y digamos que ahora el sillón esta en la cocina-dijo Talena volteando a donde estaba la casina donde esta el sillón que se supone estaba en la sala

que miedo-dijo Mikey

si-dijo Angela

¿y ustedes por que están aquí?-dijo Tina dirigiéndose a Dinnie y Mikey

no se-dijo Mikey

creo que deveriamos irnos -dijo Donnie apuntando a la salida

¿puedo acompañarlos?-dijo Talena-quiero salir de aquí un momento

claro -dijo donnie sonrrojandoce un poco

yo también voy -dijo Amoly alcanzándolos en la puerta

esperen dijo Judith a Amoly y Talena tomándolas de sus cintas -recuerden no sebemos bien sus intenciones

pero tus los trajiste -dijo Amoly

ya lo se pero de todos modos-dijo Judith - como sea no hablan del pasado , ni de cada cosa extraña que nos pasa o paso y no digan lo que hace ¿ok?

Talena y Amoly asintieron y se fueron

* * *

ya en camino devuelta a las alcantarillas tanto Amoy , Talena , Mikey y Donnie se sentían algo incomodos

y ¿desde cuando viven aquí?-dijo Amoly tratando de cortar el silencio incomodo

creo que dese siempre -dijo Mikey

desde cuando saben la existencia del Krang-dijo Donnie

creo que hace 10 años -dijo Talena

pero alguien se hiso presentes frete a ellos

baya , baya , miren a quien me encontré - dijo una chica con una armadura negra

karai...-dijeron Mikey y Donnie en unisilo

en persona- dijo Karai quitándose la mascara de la cara que permitia ver su rostro

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Amoly

esto no me gusta-dijo Talena

a mi tampoco-dijo Amoly moviendo la cabeza

sin darse cuanta Karai se lanzo contra donnie haciendo que casi callera del edificio. Mikey fue a salvar a su hermano pero antes de poder ayudarlo Karai se lanzo a el golpeándolo fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que Mikey casi perdiera el conocimiento pero antes de poder hacer otro ataqueAmoly se lando contra karai pateándola en el estomajo haciendo que retrocediera ,liverando al pobre Mikey.

¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-dijo Karai recuperándose del golpe que le dio Amoly

Amoly retrocedio pero no por debilidad o por miedo , lo hiso para anivelarse con Mikey , Talena y Donnie quien había sido salvado por Talena

veo que trejeron a algunos amigos suyos-dijo Karai - pues yo también- en ese momento varios Ninjas rodearon a Mikey , Donnie, Amoly y Talena

Donnie y Mikey comenzaron a atacar y les siguieron Talena y Amoly .

acabar con los ninjas fue muy sencillo

¿Dónde esta Amoly?-dijo Talena

en el otro edificio se encontraban Karai y Amoly . Karai tenia en mano sus Katanas y Amoly estaba en posición defensiva . Por algúna razón Mikey quería ir a ayudarla pero Talena se lo impidió ya que ella sabia que su hermana podía cuidarse por si sola

tu me recuerdas a ese tonto de Migelangelo , solo que tu eres un poco mas difícil de vencer y un poco mas callada-dijo Karai

oye-dijo Mikey desde donde estaba

Amoly esquivaba cada ataque de Karai lo que a Donnie y Mikey les parecio conosido , como si Amoly supiera cada ataque y cuando lo aria (les recordó al Darco o el Rey rata ) siguió asi por un rato hasta que Karai se aburrio

asta luego-dijo Karai

¡no se quien eres pero se que te detesto¡-grito Amoly cuando ella se fue

Donnie , Talena y Mikey fueron donde estaba ella

¿estas bien?-dijo Mikey

e si ¿por que no habría de estarlo?-dijo Amoly algo confundida

pues por que es Karai-dijo Donnie

y eso que-dijo Talena

luego les decimos-dijo Donnie- vamonos de aquí antes de que cara de pez y perrera aparezcan-dijo tomando a Talena de la mano

¿quienes?-dijo Amoly confundida

luego te digo - dijo Mikey alcanzando a su hermano

Amoly se volteo confundida ya que sentía que alguien los estaba siguiendo

¡Amoly¡-grito Talena

¡ya voy¡-dijo Amoly

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Donnie y Mikey

bueno gracias por acompañarnos-dijo Donnie

de nada-dijo Talena ruborisandoze un poco

adios-dijo Mikey

adiós-dijo Amoly

ambas se quedaron ahí hasta que Donnie y Mikey entraron en la alcantarilla

hola chicas-dijo una vonz detrás de ellas

Judith que tu trabajo es seguir a las personas-dijo Talena molesta

hay no te esponjes -dijo Judith-y no crean que no me di cuenta de lo que esta pasando aquí

¿de que habas?-dijeron las 2 en unisolo

que alguien se enamoro-dijo Judith

¡CLARO QUE NO¡-dijeron ambas en unisolo un poco ruborizadas

aja, si claro-dijo Judith

ya bamonos de aquí-dijo Talena seguida por Amoly

en ese momento aparecieron Tina y Angela

¿Es enserio?-dijo Tina

si estas dos ya están en las nubes-dijo Angela en tono burloso

si , y yo las conozco muy bien , se que a Talena le gusta Donnie y a Amoly le gusta Mikey y creo que viceversa tendre que hacer investigaciones -dijo Judith

hay que lindo ¿y vamos a esperar que agan algo?-dijo Angela

no-dijo Judith- ambas son muy timidas pero se que tarde o temprano lo reconocerán

y ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Tina

Los voy a juntar de alguna manera -dijo Judith

vámonos de aquí me da miedo de noche-dijo Tina aferradoce a su hermana mayor

* * *

Ya en su casa Donnie y Mikey se tuvieron que enfrentar a un pequeño regaño de parte de su padre Splinter

en la sala ya solo se encontraban Leo , Rafa , Mikey ,Donnie y Abril

No sabia que ellas sabían el ninjutsu -dijo Donnie

si son casi tan buenas como Karai-dijo Mikey

¿Cómo Karai?-dijo Rafa

esperen se encontraron con Karai-dijo Leo

si, pero no paso nada malo-dijo Donnie

si Amoly se enfrento contra Karai -dijo Mikey- y se veía muy linda-dijo esto en voz muy baja que nadie lo escucho inclusive para el fue extraño decir eso

si y parecía que sabia cuales y cuando serian los ataque de Karai-dijo Donnie

¿como Darco?-dijo Leo

si , algo asi-dijo Mikey

paso unos momentos de terrible silencio hasta que cada uno se dirigio a su propia abitacion pero ni Donnie y Mikey podían dormir

* * *

_**pensamientos de Donnie**_

_**me siento extraño , como la primera vez que vi a Abril pero esta vez siento algo mas **_

_**fin del pensamiento de Donnie**_

* * *

_**pensamientos de Mikey **_

_**esto es raro , nunca me habia sentido asi , ¿estare enfermo o algo si?**_

_**fin del pensamiento de Mikey **_

* * *

inclusive en la casa de ``los nuevos amigo`` 2 personitas tampoco podían dormir

* * *

**_pensamientos de Talena_**

**_hay Judith tiene razón me gusta Donnie y ya que lo sabe no nos va a dejar en paz_**

**_fin del pensamiento de Talena_**

sin saberlo Amoly estaba cerca de ahí y escucho los pensamientos de su hermana

_**pensamientos de Amoly**_

_**talvez Judith tenga razón y ami de gusta Mikey pero no me preocupa que nos moleste , solo quiero que no se lo diga a Venus o a Larota , con eso me basta**_

_**fin del pensamiento de Amoly**_


	5. serian buena pareja

capitulo 5: serian buena pareja

Al dia siguiente en la mañana Amoly y Talena hablaban de como callar a Judith

de echo a mi no me molesta tanto que nos moleste-dijo Amoly- me preocupa mas que se lo diga a Venus y Larota

tienes razón es mas peligroso que ellas se enteren-dijo Talena

por eso hay que decirle que no le diga a nuestras hermanas

en eso momento Judith junto con Tina y Angela pasaban por afuera del cuarto donde hablaban Amoly y Talena , estas abrieron rápido la Puesta y metieron a las tres a la abitacion

¡por favor no es digas a nuestras hermanas¡-dijo Amoly

Judith estaba un poco mareada y confundida

que quieres que no les diga a tus hermanas -dijo Judith

que nos gustan Mikey y Donnie-dijo Talena

¡¿estonses si les gustan?¡-dijo Tina

¡SHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-dijeron Talena y Amoly en unisolo

ok , no les diremos a sus hermanas que les gustan-dijo Judith

a Talena y Amoly se les hiso muy Fácil convencerla

esta bien ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-dijo Talena cruzando los brazos

nada-dijo Judith-solo que nos dejen ayudarlas

¿ayudarnos?-dijo Amoly

si-dijo Judith

y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-dijo Talena

primero investigando si ustedes les gustan-dijo Judith saliendo de ahí

creo que no tiene bien elaborado el plan-dijo Angela

si-dijo Tina y ella y su hermana salieron de ahí

Amoly y Talena se sintieron aliviadas de que Judith , Angela o Tina no las iban a delatar

* * *

en la noche Leo , Rafa , Mikey y Donnie estaban patrullando , pero Mikey y Donnie no se podían concentrar pensando en ya seben quien

Muy bien creo que ya podemos volver a las alcantarillas -dijo Leo bajando a donde había una tapa de alcantarrila

si , es buena idea-dijo Rafa siguiendo a su hermano-¿no vienen?

no, yo me quedo aquí un rato-dijo Mikey

yo también-dijo Donnie

Rafa solo los miro con algo de confucion pero luego bajo con su hermano Leo, cuando Rafa había bajado se hiso un extraño silencio hasta que Mikey lo rompió

¿Donnie?-dijo Mikey

que-dijo Donnie

¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Mikey

claro-dijo Donnie

¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-dijo Mikey un poco apenado

la pregunta sorprendio a Donnie y este hiso que se euobrisara y luego se sentara junto a su hermano

¿por que la pregunta?-dijo Donnie

por que creo que me gusta A... A... Amoly-dijo Mikey muy sonrojado

Donnie sonrrio levemente

Mikey...-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Donnie ya que escucharon detrás de ellos , lo que hiso que ambos se pararan si se colocaran en posición defensiva , vieron una sombra y Mikey se lanzo contra ella , al alcanzarla Mikey y Donnie se sorprendieron

¡¿Judith?¡-dijeron es unisolo

eemmm... hola chicos-dijo Judith

¿Qué tu trabajo es espiar a las personas?-dijo Donnie enfadado

hay tranquilos-dijo Judith

¿por que estas aqui?-dijo Donnie

digamos que teníamos un trabajito-dijo Judith

adivinare-dijo Donnie- Tina y Angela también están aquí

si -dijo Judith

¿Dónde están?-dijo Mikey

paradas detrás se ustedes-dijo Judith levantándose mientras Tina y Angela salían por detrás de Mikey y Donnie

oigan no es que me importe mucho pero ¿escucharon lo que dije?-dijo Mikey un poco alarmado

si y digamos que nos dieron lo que queríamos saber-dijo Judith

¡¿QUE?¡-dijo Mikey

descuida-dijo Judith- solo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Donnie ?

¡por que todos me quieren hacer preguntas¡-dijo Donnie

descuida, esta es fácil-dijo Tina

¿Quién te gusta?-dijo Angela

emm..-dijo Donnie- y esa pregunta como para que

tu solo respondela-dijo Judith

le gusta Abril-dijo Mikey

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO¡-dijo Donnie muy alterado-¡ME GUSTA TALENA¡ -dijo Donnie

ja , lo sabia -dijo Judith en un tipo de canto de victoria

¿y todo esto para que lo quieres saber?-dijo Mikey

por que , digamos que ustedes-dijo Judith-digamos que ustedes les gustan a Amoly y Talena-dijo pero nadie la escucho

¿que?-dijo Donnie

no se si debemos decirles-dijo Tina

bueno dijimos que no se los diríamos a sus hermanas , pero nunca dijimos que no se los diríamos a ellos-dijo Angela

¿decirnos que?-dijo Mikey

entre las 3 intercambiaron miradas

digamos que ustedes les gustan a Amoly (señalando a Mikey) y a Talena (señalando a Donnie)

¡ENSERIO¡-dijeron en unisolo con una exprecion de alegría en su cara

si-dijo Tina

pero , no se lo deven decir a sus hermanas Venus o Larota , se los prometimos-dijo Judith-y nose si sus hermanos sean de confianza pero por si acaso no les digan

¿por que no podemos desircelo a sus hermanas?-dijo Mikey

digamos que se podrían como locas y los matarían-dijo Judith

es broma ¿cierto?-dijo Mikey

no , enserio lo matarían-dijo Tina

¿por que?-dijo Donnie

digamos que son muy posesivas con sus hermanas-dijo Angela

si y un tip-dijo Judith- ustedes se deven acercase a ellas de manera sigilosa porque si lo hacen haciendo que todos se enteren Venus y Larota los mataran

¿podemos hacer algo sin que ellas nos maten?-dijo Donnie

hacercandose a ellas de manara sigilosa- dijo Judith-no se cuando estén solos o no se

ok-dijo Mikey

y puedo decir que ustedes serian buenan parejas-dijo Tina

¿pero que hacemos?-dijo Mikey

descuiden se los dijimos a Amoly y Talene y se los diremos a ustedes -dijo Judith -los vamos a ayudar

si y este es el plan...

* * *

**_muy bien siento que capitulo esta algo corto _**

**_pero ni importa :)_**

**_espero que les aya gustado _**

**_acepto criticas , sugerencias , y cualquier cosa _**

**_hasta la proxima_**


	6. operacion amor parte 1

capitulo 6: operación amor parte 1

ok ¿ya sabes que hacer donnie?-dijo Judith

si, algo a si , no-dijo Donnie confundido

hay , tu solo sigeme , el plan es muy simple-dijo Judith

Donnie siguió a Judith hasta la sala donde solo se encontraba Talena arreglando algunas flores , Judith le hiso una señal para que se quedara ahí luego se fue dejando solos a Donnie y Talena , aunque Talena trataba de ignorarlo , ella se sonrojo. Donnie se hacerco a ella ya que no sabia que hacer exactamente lo que hiso que Talena se sonrojara mas. Luego de unos minutos Judith aperacio pero bajando las escaleras

Donnie Talena ¿pueden ayudarme con algo por favor?-dijo Judith subiendo las escaleras-¡RAPIDO¡-grito

Donnie y Talena siguieron a Judith , aunque un poco atrás , casi no la veian solo notaron que se metio a un cuarto pero cuando ellos dos entraron no había nadie . Para la sorpresa tanto de Donnie como de Talena Judith se escondia detrás de la puerta y solo salio de su escondite para dejarlos encerrados .

¡espera¡JUDITH¡-dijo Talena

ustedes dos se ban a quedar ahí hasta que digan que sienten uno por el otro-dijo Judith

¿este es el plan?- dijo Donnie enojado

después de tanto golpear y patear la puerta Donnie y Talena se rindieron y se fueron a distintas partes del cuarto, se creo un silencio incomodo hasta que Talena lo rompió.

Donnie...-dijo Talena

¿si?-dijo Donnie

a que te referias con ¿este es el plan?-dijo Talena

Donnie se paraliso al oir esto ya que no tenia escusa o un plan planeado a si que no tubo mas remedio que decirle la verdad

Talena la verdad es que... tu... yo-intentaba hablar Donnie-tu... me ... gus...

¿estas tratando decir que yo te gusto?-dijo Talena volteandoce a Dinnie con una leve sonrisa

si... creo..que si -dijo Donnie completamente rojo

Talena fue con Donnie y lo abrazo , Donnie le devolvió el abrazo

tu también me gustas-dijo Talena en susurro pero Donnie alcanzo a oírla

Paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió , Donnie y Talena se separaron , detrás de la puerta estaba Judith con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Al verla Donnie y Talena comenzaron a persegirla pero al bajar las escaleras se toparon con Venus , Larota y Amoly.

¡QUE HACE EL AQUI¡-dijo Venus señalando a Donnie

na..nada , yo ya me iba-dijo Donnie corriendo a la puerta

yo te acompaño-dijo Talena siguiendo a Donnie

Venus y Larota se les quedaron viendo extraño pero Amoly se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa

Amoly ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Larota

nada, nada-dijo Amoly

adiós Donnie-dijo Talena

adiós Talena-dijo Donnie

puedes decirme Taly-dijo Talena

Donnie le dio una sonrisa y luego se fue

creo que alguien me debe un ''gracias''-dijo Judith detrás de Taly

yo , te matare luego-dijo Taly entrando a su casa

Talena ¿Qué paso?-dijo Venus

na...nada ¿por que?-dijo

¿por que Donatello estaba aquí?-dijo Larota

por que le estaba ayudando a Talena con un... ¿experimento?-dijo Judith

si... si exacto-dijo Talena quien luego se fue a su laboratorio

¿Qué cres que ese Donatello se trae con nuestra hermana?-dijo Larota

no se-dijo Venus

¿que te parece si vamos a darle una pequeña advertencia?-dijo Larota

Venus sonrio , ambas hermanas tomaron sus armas y salieron de la casa , pero Amoly estaba ahí y fue e advertirle a su hermana

¡TALY¡-dijo Amoly

¿Qué paso?-dijo Taly

escuche que Venus y Larota van a darle ''una pequeña advertencia'' a Donnie-dijo Amoly

¿Qué?-dijo Taly

¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Anjela , sequiga por su hermana y Judith

que por culpa de Judith mis hermanas quieren matar a Donnie-dijo Taly alarmada

a Donnie ¿Por que?-dijo Tina

por que , llevaron a cabo el plan-dijo Judith

tu plan era dejarnos encerrados ¡SOLOS¡-dijo Taly enojada

no crei que se fueran a tardar tanto - dijo Judith es su defensa

hay discutan eso luego hay que ayudar a Donnie-dijo Amoly

Amoly y Taly tomaron sus armas y se fueron de la casa , Oliver y Giselle salían de sus respectivos cuartos

¿que paso aquí?-dijo Oliver

¿a donde van?-dijo Gisella

a salvar al novio de Taly-dijo Judith saliendo de la casa

ya regresamos-dijo Anjela seguida de su hermana

¡¿NOVIO?¡-dijeron Giselle y Oliver al mismo tiempo

* * *

Donnie no estaba lejos de la casa de las chicas , estaba tranquilo cuando sintió que lo estaban siguiendo , Donnie tomo su Boo , se dio media vuelta en posición defensiva

¿quien esta ahí?-dijo Donnie-¿Karai eres tu?

No hubo respuesta , Donnie sintió que alguien estaba detrás de el , al voltearse inmediatamente lo golpearon en el pecho , haciendo que callera de espaldas soltando su boo. Esperaba que el ataque proviniera de Karay , Perera , Cabeza de pez ,o algún otro aliante de destuctor. Para su sorpresa no era quien esperaba , eran Venus y Larota dos de las hermanas de Talena. Venus puso su arma muy cerca de la cabeza de Donnie

¿que insinuas con nuestra hermana?-dijo Venus en tono amenazador

_vaya Judith no mentia cuando nos decía que nos iban a matar- _pensó Donnie

Venus estaba a punto de herir a Donnie en el brazo , Donnie cerro los ojos para prepararse para el golpe , pero algo detuvo el golpe de Venus , era su hermana Talena quien evito el ataque.

¡¿TALENA?¡-dijeron Larota y Venus al mismo tiempo

Donnie aprovecho la distracción de Larota para lograr tirarla y levantarse del piso.

¡DONNIE , CORRE¡-dijo Taly

Pero , tu...-dijo Donnie

¡solo vete ¡-dijo Taly

hazle caso Donnie-dijo Tina

si , no va a pasar nada , después de todo son sus hermanas-dijo Anjela

Donnie aunque inconforme con esto se marcho

¡¿QUE TE PASA TALENA?¡-dijo Venus molesta

yo... yo... ¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIRLES¡-dijo Talena

Venus y Larota se fueron con el ceño fruncido.

hay no-dijo Judith

ahora que hiciste-dijo Anjela

no recuerdas que a Oliver y Giselle les dijimos que...-dijo Judith

hay no puede ser , es cierto-dijo Tina

¡yo las mato¡-dijo Amoly

¿que paso?-dijo Taly

bueno , tal vez cuando ustedes ya se habían ido les dijimos a Oliver y Gisella y íbamos a salvar a tu novio Talena-dijo Judith

¡¿QUE?¡-dijo Talena saliendo corriendo de ahí

hay que divertido es esto-dijo Tina

haber si sigues diciendo ''que divertido'' cuando te quieran matar a ti-dijo Judith

si , no crean que les va a funcionar-dijo Amoly

¿de que habas?-dijeron las 3 menores al mismo tiempo fingiendo

ya se que me quieren ''juntarme'' con Mikey y que esto de Talena y Donnie también fue su plan-dijo Amoly y luego se fue no quería dejar a su hermana sola cuando sus 2 hermanas se enterraran de lo que las niñas dijeron pero se regreso- ¿si es cierto que Donnie y Taly son novios?

no se , preguntare a Taly , ella confía en ti , deseguro te lo dira -dijo Judith y luego Amoly se fue

¿que plan tienes para Amoly y Mikey?-dijo Anjela

seguramente ya no servirá, Amoly lo puede saber -dijo Tina- bueno solo si pensamos mucho en eso

descuiden lo que Amoly escucho no es el plan -dijo Judith

¿entonces?-dijo Anjela

ya lo sabran a su tiempo-dijo Judith

continuara...

* * *

**uff , bueno al fin lo termine **

**creo que exajere con Venus y Larota **

**¿Donnie y Taly ya son novios? descúbranlo en el próximo chapter**

**hasta la proxima**


End file.
